


Until this wold's End

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Series: Random Drabbles And shit that pops into my poor unsuspecting brain [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dead Body, Jonah Magnus's Dead body, M/M, Off Screen Death, One of the many endings I have thought about, Panotpticon, Short One Shot, jonmartin, kind of, post season five, what the fuck do i even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: “You could rule this new world with me. You could embrace your domain, and we could cultivate fear, and we could be safe. Together.” Jon wasn’t sure he could stop the touch of excitement in his voice as he spoke. He watched Martin’s  face as the other’s eyes flicked around. “If we can’t change it, we might as well not be the ones suffering.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Random Drabbles And shit that pops into my poor unsuspecting brain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Until this wold's End

“So this is it then,” Martin muttered as they stared at the dead body of Jonah Magnus. The apocalypse continued to raise screams and suffering around them, and even Martin could see it all from the top of the Panopticon. “This world is just, stuck like this?”

Jon nodded, voice grave even though he felt excitement well inside him. He wondered to himself when he started secretly hoping there was no way to undo what Jonah had started. What *he* has started. “Yes Martin. It appears so.” He watched as panic started to rise up on Martin’s face and stepped closer, hands reaching up to hold his shoulders. “But… maybe it doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

“Not a bad thing? Jon, the world is stuck being some horrific place of terror and pain and suffering. What makes you say that it isn’t a bad thing?”

“I didn’t say it in itself isn’t a bad thing. I just mean it doesn’t have to be a bad thing for us.” Martin gaped at him for a moment. “Look, Martin. We knew when we started that the suffering in this world might not be able to be stopped by us. We knew this was a risk and we pushed forward to try. Well we’ve tried and now- now we’re exactly where Jonah wanted us. Or at least where he wanted me.” Jon looked over at the large chair sitting in the center. It was more like a throne, large and daunting.

“But Jon- maybe we can keep looking for ways to- I don’t know- I just want it to stop.” Martin sighed, and Jon grimaced as he watched tears swell up at the edge of his boyfriends eyes. “I wanted to have a nice life with.”

“You can still have a nice life with me Martin.”

“How?”

Jon took a step closer to the large chair. “You could rule this new world with me. You could embrace your domain, and we could cultivate fear, and we could be safe. Together.” Jon wasn’t sure he could stop the touch of excitement in his voice as he spoke. He watched Martin’s face as the other’s eyes flicked around. “If we can’t change it, we might as well not be the ones suffering.”

“That’s…”

“Selfish, I know. But I don’t have anything left besides you Martin.” Jon shrugged. “I think I’ve earned a right to be a little selfish.” There’s hesitation for a moment before he gives Martin a cautious look. “Unless of course we want to try killing me. “

“What? No! What’s the point of stopping it all if you’re dead?” Martin blurted out before slapping a hand over his own mouth.

Before Jon could answer, there was a tell-tale creak and Helen, the mass of nothing and everything she was, stepped from her door with a smile. “Well isn’t that selfish Martin. Even if it ends all of the suffering for so many dear, innocent people, you won’t let Jon die.” She chuckled as Martin moved his hand and opened his mouth as if to protest. “Oh come on Martin, you’ve been everywhere this whole adventure. Even you can’t keep a straightforward moral about what’s alright or not. You’re dating the monster that started this for Spiral’s sake.” 

“Don’t call him a monster” Martin spat, voice filled with venom. Jon stepped forward to try and defuse the situation.

“But that is what he is.” The giggle that had been in her voice dropped. “He’s a monster. The king of them now that he’s killed Jonah. Not that Jonah was really a king.” Helen turned, toeing at the eyeless body of their former boss. “Jon can do things that most of us would kill for in this landscape of fear.” 

Jon sighed, tired “She’s right.” He raised a hand to stop Martin’s protest. “I can literally kill with a look. I’ve done it, even when it wasn’t going to make a difference. I’ve... enjoyed the suffering I’ve talked about. I get excited to talk about the domains and what they do.> He looked over at Helen, who’s gleeful look was slowly returning. “Monster isn’t really a bad thing in a world full of them.” He turned to look at Martin.

“I think I should take my place at the head of it. The suffering will happen no matter what I do here, and I’ll hear it all. I might as well do it where I know I can keep you safe too.”

Martin’s eyes were filled with something Jon couldn’t place before the other man took Jon’s hand in his own. “If we ever find a way to stop it, I’ll still want to. But, if it’s best for us to just accept this for now, I guess I can try?” Helen clapped, the sound grating a little in a way that caused both of them to flinch a little.

“Glad that’s all settled then! Now if the king would take his throne and make it official, I’ll be off.”

Jon looked at the chair and felt the excitement return, stronger. He Let go of Martin’s hand and approached the chair, before turning and taking a seat. 

With that, here he was, right at the center of every bit of suffering and fear. The king of an unstitched world, the holder of humanity’s fall, and the harvester of suffering until this worlds End. And having Martin decide to join him, made it all feel right.


End file.
